Scooby Dooby Stew
by AiredaleLady
Summary: Shaggy finds that too much strange food before bedtime can cause unspeakably terrifying nightmares.


****

Scooby-Dooby Stew

****

SCENE I: A hotel lobby.

FRED: Well, since the Mystery Machine broke down again, we have no choice but to spend the night here. We've got three rooms—Shaggy; you and Scooby take one room; Velma, you and Daphne can share a room and I will take the other room.

VELMA: It's two separate beds, I hope.

FRED: Of course. It's a double room. 

__

VELMA heaves a sigh of relief. 

FRED: The guy at the garage said the van would be ready in the morning, so we can continue on our trip tomorrow. _He turns to the girls and Shaggy. _Well, goodnight gang. I'll see you guys in the morning. 

VELMA and DAPHNE: (_in unison) _Good night, Freddie.

__

FRED, VELMA and DAPHNE go their separate ways to their rooms, leaving SHAGGY and SCOOBY standing alone in the lobby. 

SHAGGY (_nervously)_: Like this place gives me the creeps, Scoob. 

SCOOBY: R'eah. Reeps.

SHAGGY(resigned): Well, no sense being scared on an empty stomach. As long as we're alone, why don't you and I scope out the kitchen and look for some groovy things to eat?

SCOOBY (_licks his lips)_Rood r'idea. _They walk off to the kitchen. _

****

SCENE Ia: Shaggy and Scooby's room. 

__

SHAGGY wipes his mouth. Well, that was certainly a nice snack.

SCOOBY (_burps)_Reah. Rice.

SHAGGY: Like, goodnight old buddy, old pal, old Scoob. I'll see you in the morning. 

__

Shaggy turns out the light. Fade to black.

SCENE II: A dining room. _A table is set up with two candelabras and a luxurious setting. SHAGGY is siting at the head of the table, a napkin hanging from around his neck. He is resting both his elbows on the table and holding a knife and a fork in each hand. _

FRED, VELMA and DAPHNE_ emerge from the kitchen, wearing aprons over their normal clothing. DAPHNE is carrying a large serving traay with a steamer hood over it. She places the tray in front of Shaggy._

FRED: We know how much you love to eat, so we decided to serve this special banquet just for you. 

__

DAPHNE removes the cover from the platter, revealing a delicious looking meat tray. 

SHAGGY(_jaw drops and his eyes widen_: Mmm, Like, it smells delicious. What is it?

VELMA: It's a special dish called Vietnamese Chicken. I'm certain you will enjoy it. 

SHAGGY_ digs in, immediately gulping down the food. (relishing every bite)_: Like, those Vietnamese sure know how to make good chicken. (_smacks his lips)_ Like, it's finger lickin' good! _(licks his lips and his fingers)_ Like, I think I'll have seconds. 

FRED, VELMA and DAPHNE _watch the scene, amused. _

DAPHNE (_cups her hand over her mouth and whispers to Velma):_ How do we break it to him?

VELMA: (_whispers back to Daphne)_ I don't know. This was your idea. 

__

SHAGGY keeps eating, scarfing down the Vietnamese chicken. Looks up. Like, how come you guys aren't eating?

FRED, VELMA & DAPHNE _exchange glances_. 

FRED: Uh, we're not hungry.

DAPHNE: Yeah, and we, uh, cooked this meal especially for you.

__

SHAGGY finishes stuffing his face. Hey, wait a minute, looks like we're one member short. _He looks around. _Scooby-Doo, where are you? Like, you know? I can't find my dog anywhere. He's usually always here when I am eating. Where could he be?

FRED, VELMA & DAPHNE _look at SHAGGY._

DAPHNE: Uh, Shaggy, you do know what Vietnamese chicken is, don't you? 

SHAGGY (_with his mouth full): _Uh, no. 

VELMA: Well, in the country provinces of Vietnam, most people cannot afford to keep poultry, so the cheapest and most readily available source off meat is...

SHAGGY: Gulp! You mean to tell me that...what I'm eating is...

FRED, VELMA & DAPHNE _nod heads and smile evilly. (In unison):_That's right! Dog meat.

DAPHNE_(grinning evilly, eyebrows arched. She chuckles)_It's the specialty of the house, Shaggy. We call it 'Scooby-Dooby-Stew!'

__

SHAGGY's face turns green. He puts a hand over his mouth and quickly gets up from the table and runs for the bathroom. A wretching sound can be heard, followed by the sound of a toilet flushing. SHAGGY comes back from the bathroom and picks up the serving platter. He walks outside.

DAPHNE: Hey, where are you going?

SHAGGY: Outside to bury this thing. 

FRED: But you haven't finished eating yet.

SHAGGY: And like, I'm not going to. (_He turns to face the gang, then says, angrily)_ Like, you guys just made history. I can't finish my meal, and I have no desire to finish it either. (_He sniffles. Talking to the leftover meat on his plate)._ Oh, Scooby; oh my old pal. How could they do this to you? Like, this is enough to make me become a vegetarian!

__

SHAGGY carries the plate outside and walks up to a large oak tree in the backyard. He digs a hole at the base of the tree, then deposits the leftover contents of the platter into the hole. He covers the hole with leaves and dirt, plucks a few flowers and leaves them on top of the hastily dug grave. 

SHAGGY (_in tears)_: How could you guys? Like I thought you guys were my friends! How could you possibly serve me my dog on a plate?

FRED: Well, Shaggy, it's like this. Whenever anyone mentioned "Mystery Inc.," the first thing they ever thought of was Scooby. Did anyone ever think of us? Nooooo!!

DAPHNE: We got so sick of playing second fiddle to your stupid dog that we finally decided...he had to go.

VELMA: We just couldn't take it any more, so we decided to teach you a lesson about priorities.

FRED: The choice was yours, Shaggy. Your friends, or your dog. You chose the latter, and now you're paying for it.

_FRED, VELMA and DAPHNE glare evilly at Shaggy. He screams. The last we hear is a loud scream of terror from Shaggy._

Fade to Black, fast cut to scene III 

****

Scene III: The hotel room. 

__

SHAGGY sits bolt upright in bed, sweat running down the side of his face. He is panting heavily. (Calls out, desperately, panic detectable in his voice):Scooby-Doo. where are you?! SHAGGY_ looks over and sees the Great Dane sleeping alongside the bed. Dog snores can be heard coming from Scooby. (SHAGGY heaves a huge sigh and wipes his brow)._ Whew, like it was only a dream. 

__

There is a knock on the door. The door creaks open. It is VELMA, FRED and DAPHNE. The three of them are still in their pyjamas.

VELMA (concerned):Shaggy? 

FRED _(equally concerned)_: We heard you scream, is everything alright?

SHAGGY: Oh, man, it was like, horrible. You guys, like, killed Scooby and served him to me on a plate. And then you laughed about it..._He trails off, not wanting to remember the horrible nightmare._

VELMA walks up to Shaggy and kneels down beside him. She puts her arm around him. (_Sympathetically)_ It's OK, Shaggy. It was only a dream.

DAPHNE: We love that dog just as much as you do, and we would never dream of doing anything to hurt him. _She walks over to Scooby, bends over and pats him gently on the head. _

SCOOBY_gives a contented sigh. _

__

FRED and DAPHNE exit the room, leaving SHAGGY alone with VELMA. 

VELMA: Are you going to be alright, Shag?

SHAGGY (_still visibly shaken):_ Like, I think so.

VELMA: I don't mind staying her with you.

SHAGGY's _eyes widen_: Really? 

VELMA (_chuckling):_I meant that I would stay in that chair in the corner. _She points to the chair._

SHAGGY_ (sheepishly_):Like, I knew that!_ He climbs back into bed._ I swear, I will never eat another pepperoni, pickle, pineapple and marshmallow pizza as long as I live. _He hiccups._

****

Fade to black. 


End file.
